This invention relates generally to telephone lines and more particularly to apparatus that protects telephone line systems against unauthorized use.
Previously various codes were used to provide privacy and to avoid fraudulent use of telephone lines; However it soon became apparent that the known system did not provide the required protection and the codes were really easy to obtain.
Therefore no setting system has been developed that would program the protective action. At the present it is easy for an intruder to connect to an unauthorized telephone line, by using a portable telephone with two hooks and connect to outside telephone lines connection box, or using wireless telephones in the same frequency and codes equal to the unauthorized user. There are known systems to solve this problem, so I developed this invention, in the minute anyone attempts to use a telephone line without authorization, the invention will immediately prevent the potential intruder from accomplishing said act.
The object of this invention is to provide for a small and smart easy to use and inexpensive device.